


change my friends to enemies (show me how it's all my fault)

by Moriavis



Category: The Losers (2010), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Black Character, Canon Character of Color, Character Death Fix, Character of Color, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Disabled Character of Color, Don't Have to Know Canon, First Time, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Post-Canon, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, Superpowers, Team Dynamics, Team Podfic, Temporary Character Death, Torture, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Roque does is simple. He survives. Charles and the X-Men try to show him that he can do more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	change my friends to enemies (show me how it's all my fault)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [change my friends to enemies (show me how it's all my fault)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434022) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> This is a labor of love for me, because I love this story so much. Thanks to Lady_Krysis forgiving me permission to podfic this! And thank you to the_gentlemans_revolt for sitting down for an hour and a half, just to listen to this and find my mistakes. This was such a learning experience for me. :D
> 
> Go, Team Podfic!

[Change My Friends to Enemies (Show me how it's all my fault)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6mt418d1td85co7/change_my_friends_to_enemies_%28show_me_how_it%27s_all_my_fault%29.mp3) (Mediafire download)


End file.
